vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ruby Rose
|-|Volume 1-3 = |-|Volume 4-6 = |-|Volume 7 = Summary Ruby Rose is the 15-year old leader of Team RWBY attending Beacon Academy two years early, due to her abilities impressing the headmaster. Trained by her Uncle Qrow, Ruby wields a unique weapon named Crescent Rose, a cross between a scythe and a high-caliber sniper rifle that is able to fold up into itself. Her semblance is speed, enabling her to run at rates that are too fast for the eye to catch. As she is the youngest of the group, she can be a bit childish, naive, and weapon-obsessed, but displays leadership qualities and an understanding of people that ultimately led her to be chosen as Team RWBY's leader. She was inspired to become a Huntress by the fairy tales her half-sister Yang read her, wanting to become just like the heroes in the stories. She is determined to make the world a better place for others and try to stop the forces that conspire against it. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, High 8-C with Gravity Dust | High 8-C, higher with Gravity Dust | At least High 8-C, higher with Gravity Dust Name: Ruby Rose Origin: RWBY Gender: Female Age: 15 | 16 | 17 Classification: Human, Beacon Academy student, Huntress-in-training, Leader of Team RWBY Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Expert Scythe wielder and marksman, Aura (Able to use her Aura for numerous purposes), Forcefield Creation (Aura can be used as a full-body forcefield), Statistics Amplification (Can use Aura to enhance her striking power), Enhanced Senses (Can use her Aura to sharpen her senses), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Super Speed (Via Semblance), Pseudo-Flight (Can propel herself using Crescent Rose), Elemental Manipulation (Can load various Dust-charged clips that enhance her shots with elemental properties - these include Fire, Ice, Electricity, and Gravity), Holy Manipulation with Silver Eyes (Uses the same energy as The God of Light, which petrifies, paralyzes, or disintegrates the younger brother's creations, such as the Grimm), Resistance to Extreme Heat and Cold (Aura protects the user from sub-zero temperatures, allowing them to walk through a blizzard in casual clothing or be encased in ice without being cold, as well as extreme heat up to and including the heat of flames, being blasted with steam, and being submerged in lava without being burned) | All previous abilities plus Flight and Pseudo-Duplication (Via Semblance) Attack Potency: Building level+ (Displaced several tonnes of rock while dragging a Nevermore up a cliff, Kicked a Griffon hard enough to cause this much damage), Large Building level with Gravity Dust (Attacks enhanced by Gravity Dust are significantly stronger than the user's normal attacks and are capable of shattering Ice Dust constructs), her Silver Eyes ignores the durability of Grimm | Large Building level (Can one-shot Nevermores, which previously took the combined efforts of her entire team to accomplish. Fought against the Nuckelavee alongside Team RNJR. Cut off a casual Tyrian's tail with her weapon, but only after Tyrian used the same tail to cut Qrow), higher with Gravity Dust, her Silver Eyes ignores the durability of Grimm | At least Large Building level (Fought alongside Qrow Branwen against the Grimm Sphinx, and even killed it with him), higher with Gravity Dust, her Silver Eyes ignores the durability of Grimm Speed: Hypersonic (Comparable to Yang Xiao Long, who can run this fast while crossing a bridge, and Weiss Schnee, who could travel this fast while fighting Flynt. Consistently reacts to bullets and consistently keeps up with other bullet timers like Mercury Black), higher with her Semblance (Dashed and blitzed Team JNPR, trapping them on a vortex with her speed) | Hypersonic+ (Equal to Blake Belladonna and comparable to Sun Wukong. Deflected Tyrian's shots and Emerald's bullets), higher with her Semblance Lifting Strength: Class K (Can drag a Nevermore up a vertical cliff, which yielded this much) | At least Class K | At least Class K Striking Strength: Building Class+ | Large Building Class | At least Large Building Class Durability: Building level+ (Can tank a kick from Mercury Black, whose fight against Yatsuhashi generated a shockwave with this much energy. Tanked a hit from Nora Valkyrie, who consistently has feats on this level), Large Building level with Aura (Allows her to take hits from characters stronger than her and acts as a 'health bar' that lets her take multiple hits from characters of similar stature) and Ice Dust (Her Ice dust was able to restrain Nadir and the Atlesian Paladin) | Large Building level (Took a direct hit from the Nuckelavee, which required the combined efforts of Team RNJR to defeat), higher with Aura (Her aura can take a few hits from a casual Tyrian before being depleted) | At least Large Building level, higher with her Aura Stamina: High (Ruby can mutilate hordes of monsters by herself and shows no signs of fatigue in battle at all) Range: Extended melee range with Crescent Rose, at least hundreds of meters with sniper rifle Standard Equipment: Crescent Rose, Dust Ammunition Intelligence: High, especially regarding combat and weapons (Ruby is extremely knowledgeable regarding weapons, having designed and built Crescent Rose from scratch during her time at Signal Academy, and being able to name every individual part of her weapon. She is capable of analyzing a weapon she's never seen before down to the function and the material it's made of just by looking at it once, even when suffering from severe stage fright. She also possesses superb combat prowess, having received training from her uncle Qrow. She is capable of taking on entire hordes of Grimm on her own and walking away without a scratch and utilizing the different functionalities of the Crescent Rose, such as the massive recoil from the rifle aspect of the weapon and the weapon's transformative capabilities, in tandem with each other and her Semblance in order to maintain an edge over her opponent. Ozpin himself has stated that it would take someone with skill comparable to that of Qrow in order to wield Crescent Rose to its fullest efficiency) Weaknesses: Ruby is somewhat reckless, Continual damage to her Aura will cause it to decay to the point where she can be left open to more significant damage, Inept at hand-to-hand combat. Aura's durability is cumulative; it will deplete with each attack she takes and can be brought down by characters of similar strength. Semblances drain aura by a small amount and without aura they cannot be used until the user's aura is recharged. | Unable to use Silver Eyes willingly and to their fullest extent (She has only demonstrated the ability to utilize the Silver Eyes involuntarily in situations where people she cares about have been or are in danger of being killed, such as after witnessing Pyrrha being murdered in front of her or Cinder almost killing Jaune. The initial result of using the Silver Eyes left her unconscious for several days with no recollection of what happened prior, though this may have been due to the magnitude to which the ability was used, as when she saved Jaune the ability was far less powerful) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Crescent Rose.gif|Ruby Deploying Crescent Rose tumblr_inline_nvcx909rxI1qkxuym_500.gif|Gravity Dust Electricity Dust.gif|Electric Dust Ice Flower.gif|Ice Dust + Weiss' Glyphs *'Crescent Rose:' Ruby's weapon, a large Scythe/High-Caliber Sniper Rifle hybrid that she wields with expert proficiency. The Crescent Rose possesses a converting frame, allowing Ruby to transform from a compact storage mode, a rifle mode, and an expanded scythe mode. The weapon's rifle mode takes the form of a medium-length, bolt-action rifle. In this form, the absence of the scythe makes for more effective use of the rifle component. In its fully expanded scythe mode, Crescent Rose makes for a deadly mid-to-close-range bladed melee weapon. This form also doubles as a long-barrel sniper rifle for long-range shots without giving up the melee capabilities of the scythe. The Crescent Rose's rifle has a massive recoil, but instead of compensating for it, Ruby harnesses it to enhance her mobility in combat, firing shots to propel herself short distances, simultaneously attacking and evading opponents, and using it to launch herself through the air. In melee combat, Ruby can fire a shot immediately before a swing, using the recoil to increase the force and speed of her attack. She can also embed the scythe's blade into the ground to prevent the weapon's recoil from throwing off her aim with the sniper rifle component, allowing for rapid, accurate shots. If needed, the bottom of the shaft can unfold to add more cutting power in a close-range fight while also rotating the barrel of the rifle, enabling the recoil to rotate Ruby instead of launching her forward, increasing the slicing power drastically. **'Dust Ammunition:' Crescent Rose is able to use different kinds of Dust ammunition, as as first seen in the "Red" Trailer when she used Gravity Dust after reloading it with the said magazine, and later demonstrated again in RWBY: Grimm Eclipse and Volume 4. ***'Fire Dust:' Shoots fire from the muzzle of Crescent Rose. ***'Ice Dust:' Allows Ruby to fire ice projectiles from Crescent Rose capable of encasing foes in ice. ***'Gravity Dust:' Increases the recoil effect when firing the Crescent Rose, propelling Ruby at increased speeds. ***'Electric Dust:' Fires an electric projectile that briefly paralyzes the target. The discharge from this type of round can also create chain lightning which spreads to surrounding targets. **'Crescendo:' Ruby spins her scythe in a circle and damages enemies, pulling enemies closer with each hit and smashing enemies back with the final strike. **'Reap:' Ruby jumps into the air and spins downwards with her scythe, damaging the ground and using the debris as projectiles to damage enemies. * Semblance: Petal Burst: Ruby's Semblance is Speed, an ability which allows her to move at a much greater speed than what she is normally capable of, appearing as nothing but a red blur leaving rose petals in its wake. She is capable of using this ability in midair as a means of flight, using it to repeatedly change directions in mid-air and attack at high speeds, and to create powerful whirlwinds that can suck in and knock away objects and foes caught by it and envelop her enemy in a tornado-like rush of air. She also exhibited the ability to seemingly transform into three separate clusters of rose petals, allowing her to flow around an opponent before reforming. *'Silver Eyes:' A mysterious and powerful ability Ruby inherited from her mother, Summer, the Silver Eyes manifests as blindingly bright light emitted from Ruby's eyes. It was revealed that she is able to use energy possessed by the Older Brother, directly opposed to the energy/creations of the Younger Brother, such as the Grimm. As such, it has crippling effects on the Grimm, petrifying them typically, but also sometimes disintegrates them or paralyzes them. While she couldn't activate this ability without experiencing immense loss, as of Volume 6 she has learned how to control and activate them, using it to turn the Grimm Leviathan into stone. Key: Vol 1-3 | Vol 4-5 | Vol 6 Onwards Gallery Ruby_Rose.png|Ruby Rose in Blazblue: Cross Tag Battle Ruby 3.png|Ruby in the manga Amity arena website ruby rose.png|Ruby Rose in RWBY: Amity Arena Rwby_bilibili_ruby_rose.png|Ruby in the Bilibili Mobile Game Ruby_Combat_Ready_Cards_01.jpg|Ruby in RWBY: Combat Ready Others Notable Victories: Drizella Tremaine (Once Upon a Time) Drizella's profile (Note: 8-C versions of both were used, Speed was Equalized) Steve (Minecraft) (Minecraft) Steve's profiles (Note: 8-C versions of both were used. Speed was Equalized) Aela the Huntress (The Elder Scrolls) Aela's Profile (Volume 4-5 Ruby was used, Speed was equalized) Eddy (Ed, Edd and Eddy) Eddy’s Profile (Vol 1-3 Ruby was used, Speed was Equalized and Eddy had a day of preparations) Notable Losses: Jonathan Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Jonathan's Profile (Note: Vol 1-3 Ruby was used, Speed was Equalized) Tracer (Overwatch) Tracer's Profile (Vol 4-5 Ruby was used, Speed was Equalized) Weiss Schnee (RWBY) Weiss' Profile (Volume 1-3 versions of both were used) Spider-Man (Marvel's Spider-Man) Spider-Man's Profile (High 8-C Versions used. Speed Equalized.) Inconclusive Matches: Asuka (Senran Kagura) Asuka's Profile (Note: Vol 4-5 Ruby was used, Speed was Equalized) Rapunzel (Once Upon a Time) Rapunzel's profile (Note: Vol 1-3 Ruby was used, Speed was Equalized) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:RWBY Category:Scythe Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Hunters Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Manga Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Speedsters Category:Snipers Category:Leaders Category:Flight Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Electricity Users Category:BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Category:Regeneration Users Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Acrobats Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 8